


Xenophilia

by TheNarcolepticOne



Series: DailyUSUK [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Eventual Romance, Gen, Half-Alligator, Half-Human, M/M, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNarcolepticOne/pseuds/TheNarcolepticOne
Summary: Arthur is a recent university graduate looking for a better course of study with his degree. Time to go alligator hunting.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: DailyUSUK [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1012071
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Xenophilia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiurnalDays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiurnalDays/gifts).



> You read the tags. This is what it’s going to be about. No real warnings unless you don’t like alligators I guess. 
> 
> Based off art made by DiurnalDays but it’s long overdue. They have a right to publicly shame me for bad updating schedules.
> 
> Chapters will be relatively short. Story rated for swearing. Tags will be adjusted per chapter. Be warned.

Florida, immediately Arthur concluded, was the worst US state that he could have chosen to live in.

Though, it hadn’t seemed like a bad choice at first. The decision was made after a long conversation with his parents (as most life journeys often began) and after his fourth attempt in securing himself a job. It was a discussion that started with a flowery exposition, about how he was a newly graduated Bachelor in Biology trying to spread his wings in London when the city itself was literally a piss poor excuse of an ecosystem. The wildlife that consisted the roaming street rats, cats and the once-and-a-while aggressive tube hopper was not the ideal image of what he imagined when he received his diploma.

No, Arthur wanted a place of true wildlife. Any place where he could finally implement the taxonomy vocabulary he had spent years to know by heart. He demanded to have a character development arc that found himself invested in the “at first” mundane environments of the other continents.

The real plight was to finally leave the cesspool of human civilization that was the capital of England. It was a place of Arthur’s childhood nostalgia and should only be for childhood nostalgia. 

Geographically, Arthur couldn’t stand another minute of it.

The textbooks and online academic articles online always talked about the world beyond the textbooks. Arthur always imagined that that those authors wrote with hands unwashed of dried dirt after being in the field. If Arthur had that chance, he would be surrounded by different species and climates that would be knocking at his door at every minute. It was a thrilling concept.

Of course, London was his home. But the last thing that he wanted to do was to be a Biology major stuck inhaling fossil fuels, pushed firmly against the metal walls of the Piccadilly line train.

“Not here in London,” is what Arthur ended up saying to his mum. And that really was the gist of it.

Arthur knew that he wanted something rural; something completely unknown to him. He wanted to be stumped by the unknown and beyond understanding. The craving was insatiable. And after finally securing a deal with his parents about finally pitching money into his travel and relocation expenses, Arthur scoured the International Job postings on the community board of his Alma Mater. 

University had only been a stepping stone and all the certification did was give him a license to act without a filter on what he could and couldn’t explore.

After about several weeks of looking following “The Talk”, Arthur finally settled to focus on the United States. The country was was large and vast, containing an unfair amount of animals with enough geographical distance between each other to be diverse. To have enough geographical distance away from the traditional European hares, badgers and deer. 

Which now, returning to the main crux of the problem, Arthur made an absolute mistake on his State roulette, and it wasn’t exactly the job at all; they paid well for an entry level post graduate. Plus, he was offered a rather cheap house with a reasonably distant swamp in the backyard and a one hour commute to the Everglade’s National Park, which had always been a fascinating place for him and a location he had put on his bucket list long ago.

But Arthur had forgotten to calculate that he himself hadn’t ever seen much of the sun since he had been born, as Londoners do, and hadn’t accounted for the fact that this small detail was the absolute reason why he now hated Florida. And the impossible heat waves were only one of many factors that cause Arthur to already develop a list of life decisions that he would eventually tell his kids when he had the chance to.

**Author's Note:**

> _Posted September 3, 2020_


End file.
